


In the Moonlight

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, Post-Series, There is freedom in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: They’re a tangle of limbs and hands and mouths, harsh breath in the quiet room, the moonlight the only illumination on their skin. John’s back is against James’ front and Thomas’ mouth is on his, hands on his face as their legs all tangle together in an impossible jumble, the single sheet that covered them long slipped away to the foot of the bed.





	In the Moonlight

They’re a tangle of limbs and hands and mouths, harsh breath in the quiet room, the moonlight the only illumination on their skin. John’s back is against James’ front and Thomas’ mouth is on his, hands on his face as their legs all tangle together in an impossible jumble, the single sheet that covered them long slipped away to the foot of the bed. 

“Don’t do this,” Thomas whispers against his lips as James holds him tightly from behind. “Don’t shut me out. Don’t shut us out, please John,” he begs. 

John squirms, James’ lips pressing along his shoulders, one hand flat on his stomach, holding him steadily, a solid presence. He whimpers, tugging his mouth away from Thomas’ and burying his head against the other man’s shoulder. 

“Why do you want me?” he choked, his fingers brushing along Thomas’ pale skin carefully, tracing the lines of his abdomen, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He refuses to look at what’s left of his leg where it rests on Thomas’ hip, held there by the hand that’s drifted down to his thigh. 

“We love you,” James whispered. “All of you, without condition.”

“But I’m not...I’m broken,” John muttered, his voice hitching. Thomas kissed his forehead, carding his fingers through John’s curls.

“We’re all broken, in one way or another,” he said softly. “But we can put each other back together.”

“You can’t make me whole again,” John muttered angrily and James tightened his arms. 

“No,” Thomas whispered, his hand dropping to caress John’s stump gently. “I can’t make this whole. No one can. But this,” he said, running his hand up John’s body to cover his heart. “This, we can make whole.”

James’ hand covered his, their fingers twining over John’s heart and John sobbed, his arm sliding over Thomas’ waist and pulling him closer, so he was held tightly between them, cocooned between them as he cried, his anger and hurt slowly bleeding out with each tear.

“We’ll never leave you,” James whispered against his ear, rocking slowly, like you might a child. “You’re never, ever going to get rid of us.”

John laughed through his sobs, thinking back to the first day James had shoved him up against that rock. He’d known then he’d never be rid of the man and he was glad, he was so glad that he had been right. Carefully he turned, so he was facing James and James smiled, one hand curling into his hair as John kissed him, his tongue flicking out to lick away the salty tears on his lips. 

“Never doubt how much we care,” Thomas whispered against John’s ear, holding him tightly. 

John laughed, his lips still against James’, one hand in James’ hair, one reaching between them to lace his fingers with Thomas’, holding on tightly to both of them, never wanting to let go, never wanting to leave this safety, this bliss he found laying between them. 

“I love you,” he whispered, then again louder. “I love you. I love you. I love you both so much,” he gasped against James mouth, kissing him deeply, their tongues battling until he was gasping for breath, then he pulled away, turing his head toward Thomas, not even opening his eyes as their lips met and they were kissing just as desperately.  

They were more tangled than before, if that were possible, nearly unable to tell where one ended and another began, but in the darkness, under the thin beams of moonlight, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was they loved each other, and they were together, and free.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
